metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyTown Federation Landing Site
SkyTown Federation Landing Site (known as Landing Site B on the destination map) is the third Landing Site on SkyTown. It is located in Eastern SkyTown, and is where Samus acquires the Ship Grapple Beam. It is similar in design to the other Landing Sites on Elysia, Main Docking Bay and Landing Site A. It appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The main landing pad is met by a walkway that leads back inside the SkyTown facility. An elevator takes users to a higher level inside and is where the next room's connecting Door is situated. The main pad can be rendered inaccessible by a Chozebo, a set of retractable plates opened to form a sort of shield that covers the landing pad. The shield can be removed by a control terminal on a small ledge that branches off from the walkway. However, it cannot be removed if it has been locked in place by metal arms that can be removed by Aurora Unit 217. This shield can also act as a repair and upgrade station for docked ships. The control terminal can operate these functions. Large metal rings circle the Landing Pad and act as support by being attached to the walls of the facility which the Landing Site faces. They also carry patterns in their design. The Federation Landing Site is also blemished with patches of Phazon. Growths can be seen on the landing pad itself, and veins carrying the substance grow around the tower part of the Site which houses the elevator. Role .]] Samus comes here to upgrade her Gunship under orders from 217. Samus removes the shield covering the landing pad with a Bomb Slot that unlocks the shield, allowing her to land her ship. She then uses the control terminal to fit the Ship Grapple to the underside of her Gunship. Connecting rooms *Landing Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Databot Scans ;Agreement :"The treaty brought with us new supplies, fuel, and parts from the Federation. In return, we allowed them to use Elysia Station as they saw fit. They were glad to use the station's powerful scientific systems, and gleaned a great deal of knowledge from our databanks. Unfortunately, the harsh atmosphere of our world was dangerous for the Federation researchers. They proposed to replace the humanoids with a single artificial intelligence unit, which they called Aurora." ;Grapple Beam terminal :"Terminal controls machinery. Ship-upgrade system in standby. No ship present to upgrade." ;Grapple Beam terminal (Gunship landed) :"Ship-upgrade system ready. Operate terminal to outfit your ship with a grapple system." ;Bomb Slot :"Control interface for the landing-pad cover. It requires a concussive blast to operate." ;Chozebo (locked) :"Landing-pad cover is being held in place by four security locks. Currently unable to land your ship." ;Chozebo (unlocked) :"Landing pad cover is no longer in place. Use the nearby control interface to retract cover." ;Security locks :"Security locks extended. Cannot be unlocked until AU regains connection to SkyTown's network." Trivia *The small adjoining ledge from the main walkway appears to be made from a different material than the rest of SkyTown's metal. It is likely that it was built by the Federation as an addition to the Landing Site, rather than in the original design. Gallery File:Bomb_Slot_Federation_Landing_Site.jpg|Samus unlocks the shield. File:SkyTown_Federation_Landing_Site_Upgrade.png|Samus Ship is now equipped with the Ship Grapple. File:Skytown_elevator.png|Exit hallway Category:Rooms Category:Landing Sites Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Elevators Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3